


Dans l'avion

by Melie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, Phobias, Touching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Elle/Claire, SPOILERS jusqu'au 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans l'avion

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Tim Kring. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 3x07.

Dans l'avion, Elle tente de penser à autre chose. Pas qu'elle ait peur de l'avion, non. Mais pour se distraire.

En vain.

Elle panique, finalement. Pas qu'elle soit du genre à paniquer. Mais elle manque de sommeil, et elle n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu pouvoir. Tout va s'arranger, elle le sait. Elle se concentre sur leur objectif, Pinehearst. Mais cela ne suffit pas.

Puis Claire lui prend la main. Et, le temps de quelques décharges, Elle trouve de quoi penser. La main de Claire dans la sienne. Elle imagine quitter cette main pour remonter le long du bras, caresser l'épaule, descendre vers les seins. Des images flashent dans son esprit tandis que l'électricité quitte son corps. A croire qu'elle ne contrôle même plus ses propres pensées.

Puis tout s'arrête, elle se calme. Claire lui lance un regard complice, auquel elle répond. Durant le reste du trajet, elle fixe le hublot. Pas même ce qu'il y a au-delà, juste le hublot.

Elle n'a rien à se reprocher, pourtant. Manque de sommeil, manque de nourriture, tout ça. Bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Peut-être même devra-t-elle quitter Claire à un moment où à un autre. Elle se dit que ce serait bien, cela lui éviterait ce genre d'expériences. Sa vie amoureuse est un désastre, certes – ou plutôt, elle est inexistante – mais pas au point de s'amouracher d'une pom-pom girl !

Du moins, elle l'espère.


End file.
